User blog:Lord Caesar/Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon: What I think
Hello, everyone. I think it's time for me to share my thoughts on the Ultimate Spider-man tv series. Even though this doesn't relate to any Crossroads topics, I kind of thought this is something I should get off my chest. I don't like the show. It doesn't feel as great as all the other Spidey tv series. As a Spider-Man fan, I was pretty much looking forward to the show before it came out, but ever since watching some of the episodes on Netflix (since I don't have cable) I've realised how horrible it is. I would've preferred to watch Spectacular Spider-Man and Transformers: Prime than what Marvel has pulled up because the company's now working for Disney. I'm not trying to be crude, but it's the truth. Here are some reasons why I think the show sucks. If you don't agree with some of them, that's okay. 1) Breaking the fourth wall: Spidey makes too many of these jokes in the show. While it's a little bit funny, it sounds too much like Deadpool. 2) Too much humor: the concept, excitement, and plot of the show is taken away by millions of horrible jokes in every episode. 3) SHIELD gadgets: in the show, Spidey is given a motorcycle that sticks to walls and shoots webs. He can already do that with his webshooters and his powers, and gives a bad sense of who Spidey is. It's pretty much because the company wanted something to make a toy of. 4) Spidey's team: he's forced to work with a team of other teen superheroes who think very negatively of him for how weak and brainless they believe he is. White Tiger, for example, doesn't like the name "Spider-Man" he made for when he is crime fighting, and Nova is just freakin annoying. He picks on Spidey the most out of everyone else and is just not a very great character compared to the comics. 5) Revamping characters into teenagers: turning old characters into teens was just plain stupid. Luke Cage and Iron Fist were great as Heroes for Hire. It also removes their identities that were important in the comics. 6) No drama: No drama is seen at all in the show. Instead it is replaced by terrible jokes and it makes you think there is no storyline. You can never feel attached to the characters, which makes you want to hate them more. 7) No continuity: there is no continuity in this show. The only reason that makes most old shows successful is having some continuity, and this show has absolutely none. Venom, for example, beign made out of Spidey's DNA instead of being an alien symbiote, and then the same with Green Goblin with his transformation from using Spidey's DNA, that's just very poor writing. Going back to mentioning Spectacular Spider-Man and Transformers: Prime, those are examples of amazingly having continuity, while being revamped a little bit to make it sound more awesome. 8) Nova: Nova's obnoxious. He thinks he's superior than everyone else, especially Spidey. He's a complete jerk and is a poorly written character. I'd rather read the new Nova comic series than see him on the show. 9) Too much explaining: There is too much explaining from Spidey about what's going on in an episode. It would be better if you figure it out for yourself so it would be more dramatic without having it fully explained. 10) Cramming Spidey's school life. Spidey's teammates are forced to go to school with him. It doesn't really make sense, and would just distract him from hanging out with friends like MJ and Harry. It would probably worsen the risk of hiding Spidey's secret identity. And Phil Coulson as the their new prinicipal doesn't make sense either. So this my review for the show. If you have different opinions, feel free to post them and tell what you think. P.S. I wouldn't recommend this show to anyone, and I would give it absolutely no stars. Category:Blog posts